Georgian Nights: Inbetween
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: An in-between in a place between two worlds light/Dark, doorways, windows, etc . As "Georgian Nights: Family Affair" takes place two years after "Georgian Nights", there are bits and pieces that happen between them, thus the In-betweens of the Georgian Nights.
1. Chapter 1

**Georgian Nights: In-Betweens**

_An in-between in a place between two worlds (light/Dark, doorways, windows, etc). As "Georgian Nights: Family Affair" takes place two years after "Georgian Nights", there are bits and pieces that happen between them, thus the In-betweens of the Georgian Nights. _

**In-Between I: Coming Home**

"_There is a magic in that little world, home; it is a mystic circle that surrounds comforts and virtues never known beyond its hallowed limits" - Robert Southly_

Jeremiah groaned as his father turned around for the fifth time, chasing Jonathan down the steps before forcibly turning him around again, aiming him for the large double doors. "Go on, papa," he said, giving Jonathan a push, groaning as the man dug in his heels. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed! We've been driving all night,"

"So we'll get a hotel and head home in the morning," Jonathan muttered, fighting against his son.

"No, papa!"

"Can I help you?"

The two Crane's looked up at the dry, distinctly British voice and Jonathan swallowed heavily, suddenly wanting to run for the truck despite what Jeremiah might want. "Is Bruce in?" he asked, his voice rather high and squeaky.

Alfred stared at the pair for a long moment before turning on his heel, disappearing back into the depths of the house. Jonathan blinked, looking at Jeremiah who shrugged and peeked around the door, jerking back as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Jonathan?" Bruce asked softly, frowning as he approached the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I...I was in the neighborhood..."

Jeremiah smacked his forehead, embarrassed by his father while Bruce coughed, hiding a smile.

"You live in Georgia, that would have to be a big neighborhood," Bruce said dryly, before stepping back from the door, allowing the pair inside. He caught sight of the truck in the driveway, loaded down with belongings. "Jonathan?"

Jonathan swallowed, shoving his hands in his pockets so Bruce couldn't see them shake with his nerves. "I missed you," he whispered, before almost knocking Bruce down as he hugged him tightly, burring his face in Bruce's neck. "I can't do this anymore, I can't be without you,"

"You aren't without me, Jonathan, you know that," Bruce said, holding his lover close, breathing in the scent of the man after so long apart. Honestly, the phone calls and video chats where no where near enough for Bruce, but Jonathan had been adamant about never leaving Georgia again.

"Too far away," Jonathan muttered, before raising his head, indulging in a deep, long kiss.

"I'm gonna go find Richard," Jeremiah muttered, waving vaguely over his shoulder at the pair. He headed up the stairs, getting lost the second he turned off the landing.

Bruce pulled away from Jonathan, taking the man's hand as he headed into the study where he had been working, sitting on the couch and pulling Jonathan onto his lap. "So you're moving back to Gotham?" Bruce asked, hand gently rubbing Jonathan's thigh, smiling as Jonathan leaned against him.

"Yes, I have no idea where we'll go yet though...I didn't really plan this, just packed up Jeremiah and left in the middle of the night,"

"Wait, you just left?"

"It's only fourteen hours to get here," Jonathan muttered, a yawn catching him by surprise.

"That wasn't what I meant. Didn't you tell anyone? What about the farm, the clinic?"

"The clinic is closed, permanently, I left messages with my patients, and I'll sell the farm." Jonathan raised his head, looking down at Bruce. "I can't keep living without you, Bruce. It's driving me insane. I've already lost Scarecrow, I'm not going to lose you just because I was too childish to return,"

"You weren't going to lose me, Jonathan." Bruce said, taking the other man's hands, placing gentle kisses on the palms.

"I'm making sure," Jonathan muttered. "Thought I guess I'll have to share you with all those air headed sluts you parade around,"

"I haven't 'paraded' around anyone since I left Georgia, idiot," Bruce said, pulling Jonathan back down to lean against him, wondering how the man was still awake after the drive, not to mention how much time it had to have taken to pack. "I'm dating you,"

"Yeah, but it's not like you can date me publicly. It'll ruin your playboy reputation," Jonathan said, yawning again.

"I only have that reputation as something to feed tabloid reporters so they don't bother me for what I actually do. Parading my gorgeous boyfriend around, whom I might add, happens to still be rather infamous in this city, would only serve my purpose, rather then detract. The most eligible bachelor in Gotham being not only gay, but taken would feed them for a few months,"

"Wait," Jonathan said, shooting up again, staring at Bruce. "You're serious, aren't you? You're really going to go public with this?"

"Of course. It makes no sense to hide you away. First of all, that's rude to a degree I don't think I could ever manage to endure, and secondly, there's no point to it. I am dating you after all. Unless...Jonathan, are you ashamed of this or something?" Bruce asked, a frown appearing on his lips.

He couldn't remember Jonathan ever having a boyfriend or lover in his time in Gotham, or at least not one that he could find a record of. It didn't make sense that someone who seemed so secure in his sexuality as Jonathan would be bothered by what Bruce was saying, but if he was...it would explain a few things.

"No, it's fine, I'm just...it wasn't what I was expecting," Jonathan said softly, clasping his hand in Bruce's.

"What were you expecting? To be some dirty little secret? A boyfriend I kept tucked away on the side while I ran around with some bimbo in public?"

"Honestly? Yes." Jonathan said with a shrug, falling against Bruce again, wanting nothing more then to curl up in bed against his lover and catch up on the three days of sleep he had lost. "It wouldn't be unusual,"

"No, but it would be disgusting," Bruce muttered, resting his cheek against Jonathan's forehead.

The pair remained like that for a long moment, long enough in fact for Jonathan to fall asleep, snoring softly against Bruce's neck. The older man smiled and kissed Jonathan softly before hooking an arm under the doctor's legs, standing easily, lifting Jonathan into his arms.

He carried Jonathan up the stairs to his rooms, pausing long enough to direct Jeremiah to Richard's suite of rooms, wondering if the boy had been wondering around the whole time, before laying Jonathan on the king size bed. He slipped the man's glasses of his face, setting them on the nightstand before pulling back the covers and rolling his boyfriend under them, gently tucking Jonathan in before brushing a lock of hair from Jonathan's face.

He sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed, wondering where they were going to go from that moment, wishing silently he could just move the two into his own mansion and finally have his family complete.

He rubbed the tension out of his neck before toeing off his shoes and laying back against the cool sheets, body worn down from a night chasing Ivy around Gotham, sleep claiming him easily as he curled against Jonathan, feeling more content then he had in the months since leaving Georgia.

–

Jonathan yawned as he awoke, raising his head to glance around, wondering where Bruce had gone. Giving it up, he stood, stretching as he made his way to Bruce's closet, intent on stealing some clothing to borrow for a shower since his were still packed somewhere in the truck.

Later, Jonathan would blame the lingering tiredness for the fact it took him a few minutes to realize he was staring blankly into the closet, face to face with his own clothing. He snagged a t-shirt from the hanger and a pair of sweats, stumbling to the shower.

Emerging half an hour later, he padded down the stairs, still confused over the clothing conundrum, freezing in his tracks as he stared into Bruce's study at the bottom of the stairs, realizing half of it was filled with his belongs.

In fact, every room had his things in them and when he checked out the door, the truck was empty. Frowning, he made his way into the kitchen, finally tracking down Bruce and the boys who were eating a late lunch after spending most of the morning moving Jonathan and Jeremiah in. "Do I even want to know?" Jonathan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have this thing about asking first, don't you?"

Bruce looked up at Jonathan, a silent plea in his eyes. "Would you have really objected?"

"I would have liked to have been asked, Bruce," Jonathan said before sighing and taking a seat, grabbing a sandwich from the tray. "But yes, I'll move in with you," He muttered, taking a bite of the sandwich, trying to ignore the way his heart gave a happy leap at the grin Bruce gave him.

Stupid falling in love nonsense.


	2. Love Bites

**Georgian Nights: In-Between II: Love-Bites**

**Note: ** One day I'll write the last chapter of Georgian Nights...just not today.

Richard winced as something crashed to the floor upstairs, indicating Bruce and Jonathan had yet again knocked over something more then likely expensive and irreplaceable. "It's been three days, you'd think they'd be done by now...or at least have died of dehydration."

"I think they're sneaking into the kitchen when we're not around, I found lube in there,"

"Ew, gross, Jeremiah!" Richard muttered, drawing a card from the pile in front of him, discarding a different one.

"Hey, I'm just telling you about it, you're not the one that stepped in it," Jeremiah muttered, drawing his own card.

"Boys," Jonathan called happily as he came into the room, ruffling his son's hair before climbing over Jeremiah to take a seat on the couch.

"Please tell me you're wearing clothes under that," Richard said, gesturing to the oversized robe Jonathan was wearing, drawing a card.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, opening the robe in the manner of a park flasher to reveal a pair of pajama pants before sitting on the couch and lighting a cigarette.

"Outside, Jonathan!" Bruce ordered from upstairs.

Jonathan flipped his middle finger in the general direction of the stairs, reaching behind him to open one of the windows. "I am outside!" he yelled.

"No your not," Richard countered, watching as Jeremiah lay down a set of cards, cursing.

"Of course I am, we're in the conservatory, a room that is outside,"

"Its' attached to the house, doesn't count," Jeremiah said, smirking at Richard's distress over his move.

"...shut up," Jonathan muttered before sitting in the sill of the window so that he could lean out to take puffs from the cigarette, thus ensuring the actual cigarette was outside, even if he wasn't.

"Not even close to what I meant, Jonathan," Bruce said as he stepped into the conservatory, tempted to push his boyfriend out the window before sighing and sitting next to his son.

"You said outside, it's outside," Jonathan said, taking a final drag before slipping back onto the couch and closing the window behind him before leaning in, kissing Bruce deeply.

"Oh dear god, enough!" Richard muttered, ducking under the adults who were kissing over him. "You're setting a bad example and it's disgusting," he added before giving up on the game and slipping off the couch. "Come on, Jeremiah, let's go to our wing, it's probably the only place in the house they haven't had sex,"

"Actually," Jonathan said with a wicked smirk, causing Richard to cover his ears, singing loudly to cover Jonathan's words before he grabbed Jeremiah's hands and dragged the other boy upstairs. Jonathan smirked, sliding into Bruce's lap, stealing another kiss. He sighed contently, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. "Mind if I fall in love with you?" he asked softly, worrying his lip between his teeth as he looked up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled at Jonathan's rather unique attempt at avoiding actually saying the words, leaning down at kissing Jonathan, pulling the man's abused lip from between his teeth. "Please do, I already have," he countered, kissing Jonathan again.


End file.
